New Familiar: Mistress of Death
by Orez Lanrete
Summary: Eve Lilian Potter, the Mistress of Death, after living for about a millenia is, well, bored. Then one day she gets summoned to be the familiar of a pink haired Hermione. Look out Halkeginia, here comes the most powerful immortal sorceress the world has seen. Godlike!Femharry Might have a bit Mary Sue in it. No Pairings
1. Prologue: Geronimo!

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything other than my OCs and what ever I changed**

**AN: I always wonder why there isn't much Harry Potter and Familiar of Zero Crossovers. Anyway heres one that got stuck on my head for a while and need to get rid of it.**

* * *

Prologue: Geronimo!

Somewhere, Year 2XXX

If one was to look carefully at the top of a tower, they would have noticed a a shimmer of wave on a spot near the edge of the tower. If looked more closely they would notice that the heat wave shows the outline of a person. If one could see through that wave then they would have seen a young woman looking at between the ages of 17-18. The woman in question was staring over the edge, looking down at the people below her with a expressionless look on her face. She closed her eyes briefly before giving out a long sigh, then she stood up, suck in a deep breath and shouted, "**FOR GODSAKE I'M SO BORED!**"

'Isn't there anything interesting to do around here?' Was the thought running through her head as she started pacing left and right along the edge while at the same time muttering "What to do?" over and over again. Then, all of a sudden, a green portal opened up over the edge across her. A startled expression was quickly overtaken by one of awareness. Quickly looking around she check for a culprit. When she found none she looked back towards the portal. These were her thoughts:

'Lets see, a magical portal leading who knows where, should I take the leap or should I refuse, hmm...what should I do? Better yet, what do I have to lose?'

She shrugged her shoulders in a 'what the heck' motion, took a step back and jumped while shouting one word.

**GERONIMO!**(AN: Sorry had to do a Doctor Who moment)

* * *

**And there's the Prologue, Reviews on whether I should keep going or not**

**Interesting or not, up to you. This will be following the novels, maybe some bits from the anime to keep it simple.**


	2. Chapter 1: A New World

**Sorry for the wait, I was busy with reading other fanfics as well as trying to study for my Ls. As well as the fact I was trying to come up with ideas to work with for this fic and others that I'm doing. As for reviews:**

**Guest Fox: Actually the idea did all of a sudden popped into my head and I was wondering why many people never did this combo cross over other than the other one. And I was trying to do my other X-over story when this popped in so I had to get rid of it somehow or at least lower the stress I was getting from it. As for her powers, well yeah I'm leaving you to guess and will try to remain less blunt about her abilities other than ones you would already know like the basic witch spells Expelliarmus, Stupefy, Accio, Protego you know the usual.**

**AlyCat: I already had an idea of a shrunken trunk for her personal use. Though her one will be extremely powerful considering her abilities.**

**For more spells just look up wiki/Category:Spells**

**Anyway on with the story...**

* * *

Chapter 1: A New World

Tristain Academy

A large pentagon-shaped fortress looking building is seen with each corner having a short tower. Four of the towers connect to an even bigger tower in the middle with white tall walls. Green grass plains envelope the area between the walls and in one of them a group of students can been seen with varies creatures and a balding man

The group of students who looked between 15-17 were standing proud in the clearing with many of the creatures either by their side or with them holding onto them. There was even a floating eyeball. The students were all wearing capes and most have a wand out.

The tall, balding man with glasses and was holding a staff shouted, "Is this all the students? Have all of you done the ritual?" He's eyes scanning the group as he did.

"Only Louise the Zero hasn't gone out yet Professor Colbert," was called out from a tan-skinned looking women

"Alright Miss Vallière if you will please come up."

Several of the students groan, as a young short pink hair girl calmly walked forward while inwardly cursing the other students as they glare at her. The girl Louise looked very undeveloped as she has the body of a 13-14 year old instead of a 16 year old. Standing at a mere 153 cm she was a lot shorter than her peers.

"But the Zero will surely blow things up again." shouted a blond girl with twin drills of hair hanging at the side of her face.

"Now, now students enough of that-" Professor Colbert started.

"Its alright Professor, may we begin with the ritual now?" Louise interrupted.

The balding Professor gave her the nod to begin and Louise waved her arms, a huge five-pointed star encased in a circle appeared below her and started chanting.

_My name is Louise Françoise le Blanc de la Vallière. _

_Pentagon of the five elemental power, _

_Heed my summoning... _

_and bring forth..._

_my familiar!_

The glowing light of the circle grew until a giant gust and explosion rocked the whole field. Many of the students and some of the creatures were thrown back from the explosion. Giant amount of smoke and dust filled the area. The mutterings and complains soon started as the other students gained there barrings.

"See this is why you're always a Zero Louise," the same tan-skinned girl shouted.

"By the Founders why do you even both-?" another student began but was cut short by a coughing sound from inside the dust cloud.

As the dust cloud started to disperse a faint outline of a person can be seen. A short blue-haired girl who was holding a book and staff, casted a small wind spell that blew away the rest of the dust. What stood there left most of the students gaping with their mouths open. A young women was standing in front of them and slowly turned her head, looking around the place. She had raven-black hair and stood a good 165 cm. She was wearing black tight jeans and a dark green shirt**(1)** with something that looks like a grey coat that reaches her knees**(2)**. Black fingerless gloves were worn on both hands and a small gold ring with a black stone can be seen on her ring finger left hand. On the back of her waist was two grey holsters holding large handguns**(3)** and on the side were two short daggers in their sheaths. Most startling thing however was the emerald-green eyes that seems to stare down into ones soul.

The girl stared at them for a while with a calculating look while having one hand cupping her chin before turning away and taking into her surroundings. She looked around before her emerald eyes landed on Louise who flinched a bit before standing up and meeting the taller women's gaze. The staring contest continued for a few more minutes with everybody else watching until a soft voice emanated from the taller girl's lips, "Are you the one who called me?"

Louise again flinched but answered, "Yes, I was the one who summoned you."

The taller girl stood up straight and placed her hands on her hips, "I see, and may I ask where am and why have you summon me?"

Professor Colbert stepped up towards them and answered for Louise, "You are in the Tristain's Academy of Magic, and have been summoned by Miss Vallière as her familiar, Miss..."

"Eve, Eve Potter."

"Very well Miss Potter, now Miss Vallière would you please finish the ritu-"

Louise quickly stepped up and argued, "But Professor there must have been a mistake, there's no way a human can be summon as a familiar."

The teacher gave her a stern look before sighing, "Miss Vallière, I assure you there wasn't any mistakes and you may not try again so please finish the ritual."

Looking defeated Louise nodded before waking towards the black-hair girl while the said girl was watching with interest. She beckoned for the taller girl to bend down before chanting, "_Pentagon of the five elemental powers; bless this humble being, and make her my familiar._"

She then stood up on her toes and kissed the girl in the move much to the girl's surprise. The kissed quickly ended with many guys having nosebleeds with some of the other girls smacking the in the head. Eve was wondering what kind of contract requirement was that before a sharp pain exploded on her left hand. Glowing words started to form on the back of her hand while she gritted her teeth in bearing the pain. The pain soon receded and Eve peeled back the glove, on the back of her hand was some sort of runes. 'Gandalf huh, wonder what that means' Eve though, filing it away for further study while the balding teacher looked with interested at the runes before looking back at the pink-hair girl.

"Well done Miss Vallière," he said happily, then he turned to the rest of the students, "Alright Class is dismissed, spend the rest of the day with your familiars."

The rest of the students slowly levitated off the ground, except for Louise who just called out, "Come familiar."

...

Louise was walking side-by-side with her new familiar while Eve was looking around in interest. Eve already have a general outlook of what is happening due to her quick probe of Legilimency of the general students as well as her new mistress and to say she was enjoying herself was an understatement. She was literally dancing in her mind at the fun things she could do in this new world. Not that anyone can tell thanks to her Occlumency keeping her face passive. She was soon led inside a small room with a bed, small round table, chair and closet. Louise sat down on the bed while Eve sat down on the chair opposite of her. Both staring at each other without a word.

Eve just sighed before asking, "Perhaps a proper introduction will be a good start."

"Hmm. You're right. I'm Louise Françoise Le Blanc de La Vallière. The third daughter of the La Vallière family and second year student of the Tristain Academy of Magic," replied Louise.

'Long name much' "I see, well like I said before my name is Eve Potter. Nice to meet you my Mistress. Now do you have any questions?"

"I do but we will leave them for tomorrow as it is getting quite late."

"True, now where do I sleep?"

Louise stuttered a bit before pointing to the straws of hay she set up before hand.

Eve raised one of her eyebrows, "I take it you didn't expect a human familiar, still if you don't mind my Mistress I will be exploring the academy tonight so that I could get use to the place, is that fine."

"Er, sure I guess."

"Good, now anything else you would like me to do before I go."

"Yeah wake me up at dawn tomorrow would you."

"Sure thing mistress, sure thing, well goodnight." Eve replied before leaving through the door.

Louise sat there wondering what in the name of the founders just happened before shrugging her shoulders and got ready to sleep.

...

Eve quickly scouted across the entire academy putting the entire building inside her mind. Along the way she saw the same blond man back in the field along with a long-hair brunette that she didn't know. She was extremely glad she brought her shrunken trunk with her cause no way in hell is she sleeping in some hay. Sure she slept in worse places but hey, who doesn't like a nice bed. Still despite this she giggled to herself as she stared at the two moons in the night sky. 'I will surely have fun here, time for some of these arrogant Slytherins-wannabes nobles meet the Prank Queen, hehehe.'

* * *

**(1) She's a Slytherin in my story so she's got to be cunning.**

**(2) Think Archer's Coat of Martyr mixed with Dante's coat only grey in colour.**

**(3)Ebony and Ivory, I'm bringing them here since they are just too cool to not be with that coat. **

**AND there you have it. Took only one night to finish this shorter than wanted chapter. I will be doing some of the other stories first before coming back here again. Hopefully I will finish my DOB chapter early so I can start the next chapter for this.**

**The seriousness you saw was an act so that she won't be too suspected and won't look weak as well, and the fact that she was scanning the minds of the students. Only a brief scan though, not full, just so she knows what language and the general situation she is in then. She does respect privacy after all. Expect the canon event of the battle scene next chapter.**

**Q. You want me to drag the fight out with Eve 'playing' with the poor Guiche or what?**

**Thats all, this is Orez signing out! XD**


	3. Chapter 2:Long Flashback and a Duel

**Sorry for the wait, took way longer than expected. Anyway here's the next chapter. And I probably won't be updating the other stories as much cause I want to do the TCWL and ROTK first, so don't expect much update on this story and DOTB. ****Oh and those who were expecting the Naruto story in my Profile sorry. You'll have to wait longer before I get started on that. Though you are welcome to try doing that story yourself. Just make sure you** **give credit would ya. Anyway enough of that, this chapter will start with practically a 'small' flashback before going to the duel.**

**Here we go...**

* * *

Chapter 2: Long Flashback and a Duel.

(Eve POV)

I hid a large grin that would have set off alarms in anyone who sees it while walking down the aisles in the castle like building. This place is a completely new place, which means probably an equally new adventure will be happening soon. Hopefully there won't be any cliché story lines happening like a love story of a prince and princess unable to meet cause of war or something. Still, I'm glad I made sure to calm down my Mistress before she start throwing her anger at me. Thank goodness for all the mind probing. Slowly I walked onto the Versti Court where the blond-hair play boy was waiting with that ridiculous rose wand.

He looked at me with a smirk, probably thinking about how he was going to humiliate me in this duel. Too bad for him, it is his ass that is going to get kicked. That'll knock down the proud of these so-called nobles.

"I applaud your courage commoner, to actually come here. I had thought you would had ran away already," he taunted while posing with his wand.

I looked back at him giving the emotionless face and voice which caused him to falter a bit to my pleasure, "Who would run away from a weak play-boy like yourself Guiche? Especially when you are as weak as your third-rated pick up lines."

Spluttering Guiche replied in anger, "Grrrr, I'll show you third-rated commoner, En garde"

I took my stance which is basically standing at a side with my left hand doing a come-on gesture with two fingers before settling down with my feet apart.

Now that I think about it, how did I get into this mess in the first place.

**Long Flashback**

Few Hours ago

_'Ouch, that hurts,' _I thought as I got up after I fell through that portal and crashed on my butt. _'That's the last time I'm going through some random portal without double checking it first. Looks like nothing is broken though.'_ As I stand I quickly scan the area by throwing a magical pulse. I learn this technique from some shamans from the Amazon Tribes. They use it to find magical creatures that hunts in the forest which they use as a growing up trial for the warriors of the Tribe. By using small amount of magical energy from my body to react to the magic in the air, I can send out a small pulse of energy from where I am to sense other living beings as well as magicals like an echo location, within a certain distance. It is a useful technique when blinded by smoke or light as the pulse is near undetectable due to the extremely small amount of magic usage in it. Add to the fact that a true master can use it to see in the dark just without colour adds to the pros.

Reaching out, I can sense plenty of individuals, pretty much an even number of humans or at least what should be humans, and magical creatures. Or that was what I thought until I notice that some of the creatures are not really magical. Instead some of the creatures are receiving magical energy from some of the humanoid next to them. As the smoke began clearing I started checking out the magical cores of the people. Most of the individuals have a standard sized magical core. A few however are different. Two, a small girl with blue hair, and a bald man are fairly bigger than most. One however, is drastically bigger than the rest. I quickly zoom in on the source to a small girl in front of me. When I first saw the girl, I thought it was Hermione when she was younger. Then I noticed the pink hair (who the hell is born with pink hair?) and instantly knew it wasn't her despite the similarities.

I took to my surroundings and notice all the other teens standing away with many creatures. Looking at their clothes I can easily tell that they are all students in a magic school especially if the five-star crest is any indication. Turning my head, I let my eyes meet just about every of the students while employing a small hidden Legilimency on every one of them, gleaming for information on the world that I am in. The language they use seems to be a old French dialect. Add to the fact that they are in a state where magic pretty equals nobility which was stupid and illogical, almost like another British Wizarding community only without the ministry and magic is pretty much well known. It also seems that I am no longer on Earth, instead I am on a different world on a land called Halkeginia, in a country named Tristain and apparently, an Academy of Magic with a completely different magic system. That sparked my curiosity as I had practically studied and mastered every magical system on Earth as it was a good way to waste time. Magical subjects like Ancient Runes, Warding, Spell Crafting, Alchemy, Wandless casting, Mind Magic (telekinesis, legilimency, occlumency), Charms, Transfiguration, Potions etc etc and my personal favourite, Enchanting, are all mastered soon after the Voldy war. As a result I took studying new magical systems as the best way to cure boredom.

Turning away from the students I moved my eyes and stared straight back at the pink-hair Hermione. The moment our eyes connected, I instantly used my passive Legilimency on the girl, scanning to see if she has more information I can use. Apparently I was actually summoned by this girl, as a familiar in a traditional yearly ritual. Which, while surprising was okay with me since it seems interesting. Getting out of her mind I played the no-idea-what's-going-on card while deciding to have some fun and asked her in my most emotionless voice I can muster, "Are you the one who summoned me?"

I hid a grin as I saw the girl flinched before replying in a more confident voice, "Yes, I was the one who summoned you."

Standing up straighter I placed my hands on my hips and I asked, "I see, and may I ask where am and why have you summoned me?"

Next to the girl, the balding man with the staff, who I assume is the teacher came up and said, "You are in the Tristain's Academy of Magic, and have been summoned by Miss Vallière as her familiar, Miss..."

Eve, Eve Potter, " I answered hinted question while also inwardly smirked when I felt a small wave of magic over me. From the looks of the magic it was a scanning spell. Unfortunately for the teacher he won't be getting anything as my clothes automatically hide my magical signature from detection spells.

The teacher started talking some more but I was distracted by a small gaze from the small blue-hair girl (what is with the hair colours in this world?). Before I knew it I had already started analysing her. Her magic while not as big as pink head there is much more controlled than the others. Not only that, her eyes gave the appearance of one who had experienced pain. Pain like my own. I instantly knew that she is a person I will need to talk to in the future some time. I shifted my gaze to the dragon next to her. It was different from all the dragons I have seen before, first of all was the blue colour, very few dragons would have that clear blue colour scales. Next was the softer look this dragon has. Unlike most dragons I have seen, the horns and scales seems to be much softer than the counterparts from my world. I wonder if my Dragon-tongue would apply to this dragon.

I was interrupted from my thoughts when the pink girl gestured me to bend down. When I did I was surprised when she kissed me after chanting a small verse which seems to be the contract spell. When she pulled back I instantly ran through my head all the spells I know that requires a kiss to create a contract. Other than a marriage bond and a soul bond I can find no other spells that require a kiss. I was still wondering before an excruciating pain shot through my left arm. I gasped as I gritted my teeth. It was not as painful as a Cruciatus curse thankfully. I stared as the magic engraved what seemed to be runes onto the back of my hand. Soon the pain faded and I peeled back the cover of my gloved and examined the runes. _Gandalf_. What the hell does that mean? I filed this away for further study in my mind while the Professor praised the girl and dismissed the students. As the other students started floating away, my new Mistress called out to me to follow. Well might as well play along.

...

The staring contest between me and the pink hair girl Louise only lasted for a few minutes in reality. To me however it lasted for an hour as I wondered how to approach her after I scanned her personality and emotions. She seemed to be a person with the desire to proof herself and is also quick to anger when people question her. Due to her upbringing as a noble she also sees commoners and servants in the same box. However, she is also one to truly care for other's well being when they are injured and will truly care for her friends. She has great courage meaning a good Gryffindor. She has strong ambition making her a great Slytherin, as well as prides herself on her knowledge in theory so a pretty okay Ravenclaw. Most importantly is her loyalty to her friends and family which makes her a good Hufflepuff. I feel like the sorting hat for a moment there. With that I sent several calming effects into her mind to stop her from shouting and becoming angry before I start the conversation.

With a sigh I decided to go with the noble route and act accordingly, "Perhaps a proper introduction will be a good start."

Louise replied with a nod, "Hmm. You're right. I'm Louise Françoise Le Blanc de La Vallière. The third daughter of the La Vallière family and second year student of the Tristain Academy of Magic"

Yeah really long name, as expected from a noble French-like family, "I see, well like I said before my name is Eve Potter. Nice to meet you my Mistress. Now do you have any questions?" Might as well get it over and done with. I gave small suggestions to leave it and go to bed to her.

"I do but we will leave them for tomorrow as it is getting quite late." Good it worked.

"True, now where do I sleep?" I asked while already knowing the answer the moment I saw the hay in her room.

As expected, she pointed her hand towards the hay.

I raised one eyebrow before answering, "I take it you didn't expect a human familiar, still if you don't mind my Mistress I will be exploring the academy tonight so that I could get use to the place, is that fine." Might as well use the time to explore this so-called Academy, and I could use the time to plant some pranks, hehehe.

"Er, sure I guess." Thank you Legilimency, now I see why Dumbledore was surprised when I told him to stuff himself when he wanted to get me back to my 'aunt'.

"Good, now anything else you would like me to do before I go," better make sure so she won't shout in the morning.

"Yeah wake me up at dawn tomorrow would you."

"Sure thing mistress, sure thing, well goodnight," I said before walking out the door.

...

I walked pasted several rooms, one I notice the blond boy, Guiche I think his name was flirting with another girl. Shaking my head I jumped out and quickly climbed onto the roof. I could have flown but I wanted to test the place. I notice that even with two moons, the gravity of the land is still exactly the same as the one back on Earth. This could only mean two things. One, the gravity of the two moons together equals the same gravity as the one moon in my world. Or two, the gravity of this place is stronger than the one back at my world. Normally this shouldn't matter much but gravity can actually affect magic. Such as special gravity magic and as well as rituals.

Sitting down, I closed my eyes as I once more used the echo spell. Only this time I expanded the range to over two kilometres. The whole world practically lighted up with small glowing orbs of magic. Nearly every people in this academy have a magical core, all except for most servants. About 40% of the people have stronger more controlled magic while the rest have mediocre ones at best. Two surprisingly is in the air. I opened my eyes and notice the same blue hair girl flying on the blue dragon from before. I can sense the magical bond between the two and it's already pretty synchronised already. The girl seems to have noticed me as she flew towards my direction before landing next to me. She got off before nodding towards me.

I nodded back before saying, "Eve."

"Tabitha," she replied without showing any emotions. She gestured to the dragon with her staff before saying, "Slyphid." After that she soon sat down while opening up a book she brought with her while the dragon just dozed off on the roof. I can see that she is sneaking small glances towards me.

I didn't bother to use mind reading on her. I can easily tell that she has secrets and a painful past that she hides using the emotionless mask she has. She will probably the one that I will respect the most out of all the students in this world.

"Familiar?" I asked while nodding towards Slyphid.

Tabitha nodded before asking, "Runes?"

I gave her a small smile, "Curious?"

She hid her face with the book but I caught the small tint of pink on her cheeks.

"Gandalf apparently. Though I have no idea what it means."

She thought for a while before saying, "Taught?"

I instantly knew she was asking if I was taught to read Runes, "Yep."

Both of us stayed quiet until it was broken by me, "Well, it was a pleasure, good night. Tabitha, Slyphid."

Again she nodded before I left the roof going back to Louise's room via the window. My boots are enchanted to make no noise so I didn't have to worry about waking Louise up. Reaching into one of my pockets, I got out a small trunk the size of a key and laid it down where the hay is. I tapped it once and it instantly grew to the size of a normal trunk. Unlocking it I turned the dial on the lock to the number 7 before opening it. Inside a long stair way can be seen going pass the boundaries of the trunk. With a grin I stepped inside while closing the lid behind me.

...

(Inside Compartment 7)

I slowly walked down about 20 stairs before reaching a small clearing leading to a two metre long gold doors. Placing my hands on the handles I opened the door as light creaked in from the gaps. Bright light filled the place before clearing out showing what can only be described as, a gigantic medieval castle**(1) **sitting above a large waterfall. Water flowed in through many gaps between the walls and leading from the castle to the door is a long platform. Next to the castle thousands of trees can be seen growing across lands and mountains. In the sky, various flying creatures such as Griffins and dragons can be seen. Walking towards the castle, I was soon greeted by what others would see as a western maid. She looks almost like a human if it wasn't because of her silver hair and her pointed ears. She had the looks of a 18 year old girl with a small-sized chest (something which most of the other servants like to tease her about). Dark blue eyes, has a long braid on each side of her face with green bows at the ends, she carries many knives. Wears a pink and dark blue French maid's outfit with long sleeves, and a white maid headband on her head. The Roman numerals for 1 through 12 line the bottom of her apron.

"Sakuya**(2)**" I greeted her. Sakuya was originally a house-elf. Fifty years later after the British war, the Japanese invented a potion that allows the house-elves to permanently change into a human form which is now called a Servant Elf. In this form, they are a lot smarter and their magic is also more potent. In return, the magic they receive from their bonded wizard or witch is increased dramatically and the bond is also much stronger allowing telepathy between the elf and the master. In this form they no longer use third person speech and can speak properly without any squeakiness and higher pitch voiced. In fact the only difference between them and regular humans is the ears and eyes. Their eyes have a spark of magic inside them, other than that the eyes look just like regular human ones. Servant elves are rare as the magic required is generally equal to five house-elves.

Some Servant Elves also gain special magical abilities the moment they are turned and bonded. These elves cost even more magic than Servant Elves, about seven to eight house-elves equivalent. For Sakuya, she gained the ability to manipulate time allowing her to stop time temporary and even speed up and slow down time at will. She is also the head maid of all the Maid elves in the castle as well as an expert knife thrower which she use to keep the other creatures in line. I am probably the only person with twenty Servant Elves and having half of them with special abilities.

"Welcome back, Mistress," she replied in a melodic voice while giving a small bow. Standing back straight she handed to a bunch of paper to me, "These are the recent reports of the statistics in here. There have been no big changes to any of the magical creatures. The only thing that you might note is the prank war between the Pixies and the Nymphs. Other than that nothing has really changed."

I quickly skimmed through the reports, before ordering, "Thanks, now Sakuya, I need four of the Elves to help restock whatever potions that is needed, especially the healing ones and truth serum, as well as the luck ones when you can. Also check up on the armoury, I have a feeling that we will need it soon."

"Yes Mistress."

"On the side note, its seems that I have recently became the familiar of a young witch."

"I see-wait what?" She looked at me with wide eyes.

Giving a small sigh, I quickly explained what has transpired since I last came. Sakuya just gave a small stare before giggling. This is the reason why she loves her Mistress so much. She not only cares for us elves but she makes things so interesting. "So with that, prepare the prank items as well. I will be taking a nap, wake me up at early dawn would ya."

"Of course my lady."

"Thanks."

With that I moved to my own luxury room. I took a quick bath before relaxing in my soft king sized bed and falling asleep.

...

(Next Day)

I glanced at the sleeping figure in the bed. Knowing her and from asking my head maid I quickly prepare her clothes, after cleaning them of course. With that I chanted ___Rennervate_ to wake up the sleeping lion. Louise slowly stirred in her bed before getting up. Drowsily she stared at me for a moment before widening her eyes and screamed out, "What the who are you?"

I raised my left eyebrow before answering, "Your familiar Eve, don't you remember what happened yesterday Mistress."

"Yesterd-Oh right the familiar summoning ritual where I ended up summoning you."

"That's right, now hurry up and get dressed, I'm pretty sure you need breakfast after all."

"Right." She got out of the bed and raised her hands towards me, "Dress me."

Seeing the action, I sighed before moving to undress her. Soon she was fully dressed in the same uniform as the day before. She looks at me oddly, "You are very good at this."

I shrugged before saying, "I looked after my fair share of kids. And as for breakfast I took the liberty to have mine earlier as I have no idea of your schedule for the day. That way I won't "

"I see very well, next time don't do things without my permission, I will call for you when I need you, until then you will wait for me."

...

I walked for a brief tripped across the academy before crashing into a black hair maid who happened to be carrying the laundry it seems.

"Ah sorry about that," I quickly apologize as I started to pick up the clothes.

"No, it was my fault," she replied.

"Thanks for the help, my name is Siesta."

"No problem, the name's Eve."

"Ah, you're Miss Valliere's Familiar. You're the talk of the academy at the moment, how a commoner got summoned."

"That's right. Anyway it's a pleasure to meet you Siesta, but I'm afraid I need to go now."

"Of Course."

...

I moved back to the dining hall to find Louise when I notice the same blond play-boy talking to the blond drill hair girl, Montmorency. I growled a bit seeing at how he was two-timing the girls. The play-boy must have heard that because he turned around and said, "Ah the, commoner that the Zero summoned. Have you come to find your master as the Plebeian you are?"

I twitched a little at how similar the fop seems to be to another certain blond boy in the tone of his voice. Lucky for me however it looks like he left himself wide open.

"I see, the play-boy from last night who seems to have a giant stick up his butt," his gain a goldfish expression at my insult, "Have you come break another poor girls heart after you promise to love them?"

"Y-y-you! How dare you address a noble in such a fashion, commoner?" he demanded, seemingly genuinely shocked that I'd insulted him so openly, "I shall have you…"

Whatever it was that he was going to have me do was interrupted by the blond girl.

"Guiche," she interrupted, her brow frowning. "What is this girl talking about?"

"Your Guiche here was meeting with another girl with a brown cape, her name was Katie if I remember."

Guiche was now sweating quite visibly as he tries to calm down the raging blond. Unfortunately for him, it seems that another flame is walking to where he is without him noticing.

"Of course, I could have been mistaken," I started, grinning at the poor boy, "But as she herself is coming over right now I'm sure you can find the truth yourself."

"WHAT!" screeched Guiche while turning extremely pale.

Satisfied with a job well done I walked back to see Siesta holding a tray of tea asking what happened. I explained how Guiche was caught two-timing and is now receiving his punishment before hearing hard crack resounding in the hall. Laughter filled the air as the people saw Guiche with two hand prints on both sides of his face.

I turned around and was preparing to leave when Guiche's voice said, "Stop right there Plebeian." I slowly turned to face him.

"You," he said. "It appears that you are unaware of the etiquette whilst speaking with nobles," he accused me. The worry Siesta was displaying ratcheted up a notch. It probably never bodes well for commoners when a noble speaks to them like that.

"No," I answer casually. "I know them. I just choose not to practice them most of the time," I admit. The flippant answer causes the blonds eyes to narrow in impotent rage.

"Then perhaps a duel will help you understand the importance of displaying the appropriate respect when dealing with your betters," he proclaimed, pointing his rose at me dramatically.

I gave a slight grin that seems to cause a bit of fear among the crowd, "It's that so? Very well, when and where?"

"Today, I shall be waiting for you in front of the Versti Courts," he proclaimed before flinging his cape very dramatically. Remind's me of Snape's cape.

Siesta who was standing next to me just looks at me in shock, "Miss Eve what do you think you are doing?"

I was about to answer when another voice rang out. "Familiar what do you think you are doing?" Louise came up to me all angry and business,

"Why only about to beat down a third rated play-boy. That's all Mistress."

"Why did you do that, come on, if we hurry we can still get Guiche to forgive us if we apologize." With that she started to pull on my hands but I stopped her with my stare.

"And why would you do that for my lady?"

"What do mean why? Guiche will kill you," she exclaimed

"And how do you know it is not the other way around?" I asked her.

She frowned in her eyes before shouting, "Because you are a commoner, everyone knows that commoners cannot beat nobles."

"Oh and why is that," I once again challenged her.

"What do mean? Its common sense, nobles can use magic," she started only to stop when I asked.

"And?"

She opened her mouth a few times unable to formulate an answer. It appears this is the first time anyone has ever openly question something which seems to be common sense to her. I smiled to her before saying, "Just watch, soon you will see the difference between a skilled commoner, and an unskilled noble."

I started to walk again before stopping and asking her, "By the way, are you close to Guiche?"

The question seems to have knocked her off the paralysed state, "W-What of course not."

"Good," I stated with glee, "I would hate to torture someone you cared about."

...

**END Long Flashback**

And with that, we end up here. Guiche flicked a his rose wand, and a petal flew down hitting the ground where it soon transformed into a tall suit of armour. "My name is Guiche the Bronze. Therefore the bronze Golem, Valkyrie, shall be your opponent," he declared. With that, the Golem charged towards me.

I grinned as I reached into my coat before drawing out a sword. To others it seems as though I drawn it from within my coat when in reality I drew the sword from a spatial dimension. Got to love hammer-space. The sword I'm using is the same sword from my ancestors. The sword of Gryffindor. Ever since I inherited the House of Gryffindor the sword had changed shape to suit the new head of house. It is now around a metre and 15 centimetres long, thin sword with a diamond-shaped head. The handle changed into a more cross-shaped one. The crowd gasped as they saw the sword. It was truly an exquisite art to behold.

I turned my head around as I dodged the punch that came from the left hand as I twisted the sword just underneath it before slashing in a diagonal manner. The golem stopped before it spilt in half from the right waist to the left shoulder. The crowd stood in silence as they gape at what had just happened. This was a commoner who managed to destroy the bronze construct in a single strike. Guiche paled face was worth remembering. I would place this memory in a pensieve to view in the future.

"T-This is impossible," he exclaimed, "You are just a commoner."

"Ah, but who said commoners can't fight?" I asked, seriously the kid stood no chance in the first place.

Panicking the blond flop threw more rose petal to the ground and summoned six more golems this time with weapons. Three had swords while the other three had spears. They rushed up towards me while I stabbed the sword to the ground before reaching behind me and grabbing onto my twin pistols. Flicking them up from their holsters I aimed and rapidly fired at the constructs. It stood no chance as the magical bullets tore through the bronze metal like paper.

Ebony and Ivory, two magical pistols self-made. Capable of switching between Hollow-point for non-armoured enemies, to Armoured-Piercing, to Explosive bullets and Tranquillisers or stuns in other worlds, and elemental bullets. All bullets are made inside the gun, even without a clip. Right now it is on AP mode and the rest is self-explanatory.

Guiche fell down on the ground as he was glad that he placed the golems to surround me instead of sticking them too close together. As a result, no one died when the bullet barrage happened. He was about to say he yield but I quickly and non-verbally casted a _Silencio_. Guiche opened his mouth a few times before finally realising he had been blocked from saying he yield. Glancing around I can see that all the other kids have their jaws to the ground. Inwardly I laughed at the goldfish expression on Louise's face wishing I had my camera.

Turning back to the play-boy I gave a large grin that seems to have seriously terrified the poor-sap. Changing the bullets to explosive bullets but having it at the lowest setting to make it like a firecracker, I shot next to his legs making him jump up back to his feet. Soon I had Guiche doing a little tap dance as he tries to evade the rapidly exploding crackers at his feet. As he danced he tripped over some grass ending up lying on his back. With the same grin still on my face I placed my guns back into my holsters while reaching into my hidden-expansion pockets.

Pulling out a small card, I turned towards him and chucked the card at his feet. The moment the card hit the ground a large band resounded and gaint amount of smoke appeared. Guiche himself gave a silent startled cry before moving back in extreme fear when a giant Silver wolf the size of a carriage appeared from within the smoke. Students across the field screamed and gasped in fear at the creature. The Wolf growled before slowly walking towards Guiche and was about to attack when a voice yelled out.

"STOP"

I turned my head around and saw my Mistress looking very pale but still standing up straight. "Why?" I asked.

Louise took a deep breath before calling out with authority, "The Duel is over, you have won already so stop that creature. I command you as your Master."

This time I turned my entire body towards her and stared straight at her. It's good to see her gaining some self confidence and it's nice to see her not running away in fear even with my death stare. I gave myself a small pat on my back for a job well done in Operation: "Taking down bully and Bringing out Louise's confidence standing on her own legs."

Wordlessly, I called back the my wolf which streamed back into a card into my hand and removed the silence charm on Guiche. "Very well my Mistress," I said with emphasise on the Mistress, "I will be waiting back in your room if you need me."

With that I gave one last look at Guiche who was really pale and panting. Looks like increasing physical excersises is needed for Louise's training. I walked back away from the court.

* * *

**(1) - Think of Evangeline's Diorama Sphere Castle on Mahou Sensei Negima chapter 181 pg5 only more land behind it  
**

**(2) - Yep I brought Sakuya from Touhou only as an Elf muhahahaha.  
**

**And that pretty much wraps up this chapter.  
**

**Couldn't really ruin Guiche as much as I wanted to**. **Read to many stories where Guiche ends up becoming awesome so couldn't really bash him. Maybe I will bash the Pope and Wales instead. Or maybe that Emo King of Gallia.**

**Either way, that's pretty much it. Not much to say though do check out my new story. "A Certain Magical Esper" a Toaru Majutsu Index x-over with Harry Potter.  
**

**And with that...  
**

**This is Orez Lanrete  
**

**Signing Out!  
**


End file.
